Anna
by Pattie Anne Boyd
Summary: Anna, the half-sister of Stuart Sutcliffe, travels back home to England to visit her family for her brother's 22nd birthday. Shortly after she arrives, she ends up back on a plane to Germany where she attends his funeral. There, she attempts to learn things about her brother's final years from his best friend, but instead, she finds herself falling in love with him. NOT ATU


**A/N: Okay so I think I have a problem where I disappear for a while and then come back with a new story and then disappear again. Anyway, this story is the story of the made up (by me) sister of Stuart Sutcliffe. I've had this idea in my head for a while but I haven't been able to write at all. So I jotted all of this down when I got home from school today. So. Yeah. Enjoy. And sorry I haven't updated any of my other stories... I just haven't had the time to write. But here's this. Enjoy!**

**Rating: T for swearing and possible intercourse in the future... Yep.**

**DISCLAIMER: I (sadly) do not own the Beatles. Or anyone/anything associated with them.**

**Piggy Bank**

**Anna's POV**

I slipped a quarter in my piggy bank, smirking a bit as I heard the clinging of the coin as it joined the others. I smiled proudly at Richard as he walked in the door, my hands resting on my hips.

Richard glanced at me, raising an eyebrow and smiling. "What has got you all smiling like this?" He asked me as he took off his tie.

"Oh, nothin'," I said. "Except that I found a quarter on the sidewalk today." I grinned at him. "It went straight to the piggy bank."

"Well, that's good." Richard grinned at me and walked over. He wrapped his hands around my waist and kissed me on the cheek, then resting his head on my shoulder and lightly swaying back and forth with me. "How much are you up to now?"

I sighed and looked off at the wall. "Two hundred ninety-seven dollars." I turned around and wrapped my arms around Richard's neck, kissing him lightly on the lips. "It's going to be a while until we go over there to visit them. I wanted you to meet everyone before the wedding..." I sighed. "There's no way you're meeting my brother for a while."

"The one that always writes to you? The German one?" Richard raised an eyebrow.

"He's not German. He just lives in Germany or somethin'. Technically he's Scottish, but he was raised in England." I nodded. "But yes, him."

"Ahh, he's just like you then. Born in Scotland, raised in England."

"I was born in Ireland, Richard." I crossed my arms.

"Same thing, isn't it?" Richard smiled sweetly at me.

"Oh, shut up." I hit his arm lightly and he laughed, kissing me again.

"You should just go without me," Richard said as he pulled away from me, taking off his suit jacket and resting it on a chair. "It's been what, five years since you've seen your family? I don't really want to make you wait. I know how you miss them."

"But I want you to meet them," I frowned. "Plus, s'only been three years."

"Well, I've met your mother already... All I'm really missing out on is your dad and your siblings... And you said there's no way I'm seeing your brother anytime soon. And isn't he the one you want me to meet?"

"Well, I'm sure it wouldn't be too hard to get Stu over from Germany once we're in England... But you need to meet my father." I nodded to him.

"And I will meet him eventually. Maybe we can somehow get him over here for the wedding. I'm just saying, I'll be fine if you head on over there when you get the money for your ticket. I don't _need_ to go over there."

"Are you sure?" I frowned, stepping to him and resting a hand on his arm.

"Anna, darling, I'm positive." Richard smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Well, all I need is three more dollars an' then I've got enough for a flight ticket." I looked up at him and frowned. "That means I'd probably be leavin' soon."

He shrugged, his tall slim figure towering over me. "At least you'd be there on time for your brother's birthday. You forgot about that one, didn't you?"

"His birthday is in June, sweetheart. Not March." I giggled.

"Well, you know, you've only been open about your family for a little bit of time now." Richard raised his eyebrows, shrugging again. "I'm not gonna remember every detail of it. It'll be a while until I got it all down."

I sighed. "I suppose you're right."

Richard smiled and kissed my forehead once more. "And here," He dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a coin, gently placing it into my hand. "A little something for your troubles."

I looked down, and in the palm of my hand rested a shiny nickel. I looked back at him and put my hands on my hips. "Tryin' ta get rid of me, huh?" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh, of course," He grinned at me and turned to start walking away. "I can't stand being around you anymore. I'm just aching for you to leave." He laughed and walked over to our room, stopping and turning around to look at me in the doorway. "Good luck, and have fun in France or whatever." He disappeared out of view.

I stood there in the small, tight kitchen for a moment, my foot tapping and a smile tugging at my lips. I finally grinned and chased after him into the room, just to find him standing there, waiting for me. I jumped up into his arms in a tight hug and kissed his lips. He kissed me back and then set me back down, laughing. "I love you, darling."

"I love you too." I smiled brightly. "And here. I don't need your nickels." I giggled and held out the small coin to him.

Richard closed my hand, shaking his head. "Nope. It's my gift to you. Keep it."

I frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" He laughed. "Now, go on and put it in the piggy bank." I smiled, nodding, and walked off to the piggy bank, leaving Richard to get settled. I dropped the nickel into the piggy bank and wrote my total on the note pad that rested beside it.

I was only two dollars and ninety-five cents away from seeing my father, his wife, and their children again. To me, I was hoping my returning would feel more like I had gone away to college for some time, rather than moved off to another country at the end of high school to live with my actual mother. I wanted to feel like I graduated college and was going back home to live with my actual family.

The thing was, I didn't really have a family. I had a mom and a dad, yes, but I was born from an affair. I was born out of woman's depression and a man's beer bottle. I never suffered through my parents getting a divorce, nor did I ever get to experience the joy of having happily married parents.

My mother's condition was serious; it was extreme to the point where she had a doctor that she saw _at least_ once a week, and she was always described to be on the borderline of insanity. Both of her parents had died within one year of each other while she was still in college. Her grades immediately sunk and she was eventually forced to drop out of the Trinity College in Dublin. She began working her ass off in multiple jobs so she could afford to live in her flat with her fiancé at the time. And it turned out that her fiancé was an asshole and was cheating on her with three other women at the time-all of which were unaware that he was engaged to someone else. To top it all off, my mother got into drugs and stopped really caring for her life or the world anymore.

My father had married Millie a year or two before then, and they had Stuart in the summer of 1940. However, my father took up a different job and began working as an engineer on a ship and was gone often in Stuart's first years. In one trip, the ship happened to go to Ireland. There he met my mother, Agnes, at a bar.

Luckily for my mother (and not so much for Millie), my father's addiction to alcohol became a brief light in her life. My father's unaware, drunk ass was there for what seemed to my mother as a sweet affair. In the week or two they were together, my father took my mother's mind off things and made love to her each night, giving her a small and needed break from her depression and making her a little bit happier.

That was, of course, until she became pregnant with me. My father felt awful and offered her all the help she needed with the child, even though he was married and he had Stuart to take care of at home. My mother's doctor eventually told her it would be best to find a home for me since she was considered "dangerous". And so, after a lot of explaining and apologizing to Millie, my father gained full custody over me when I was born and brought me home with him.

Since the house in Scotland was too small for a family of four, they moved to a nice house in Liverpool, England, before I was born, and took me home to there. My father and Millie (who I referred to as my mother my entire life) raised me with Stuart. My father got over his alcohol addiction and left his job on the ship to help take care of Stuart and I. And throughout the years, my father and Millie had two more daughters, Pauline and Joyce.

Stuart and I were much closer to each other than we were to our sisters. It was tragic when he went off to art school. Stuart was one year my senior, so he graduated high school before I did. And even though I knew he wasn't far away at all, I still took his leaving as the end of the world and cried for days. And knowing that he hadn't moved out and he wasn't really going anywhere, I thought I would never see him again, and decided I would go off on a bit of my own adventure for college.

So, in choosing a college at the end of my senior year of high school, my father ended up helping me locate my mother. After many phone calls, my father had found my mother's doctor and talked to him for hours. Apparently, my birth was a rude awakening for my mother. She found that she loved me a lot and really didn't want to let me go, but she couldn't keep me because she was so messed up. So she started to change, I suppose, and eventually moved to the United States and got married and had a child and everything. So we contacted her, made plans, and before I knew it, I was moving to New York City that summer to live with her and her family. I ended up attending Fordham University, where I met Richard, who became my fiancé.

The past Christmas break, I moved out of my mother's home and into a flat with Richard after he proposed to me on Christmas Eve. I had already started saving up for my trip back to England a year ago, but since the engagement, I decided that it would be best if both Richard and I went to England, which was turned down by how slowly we were saving up money. And I knew that my next pay check would give me a couple bucks, and I'd have enough money for one plane ticket.

So I sat down by the telephone and rang up my mother. "Hello? Who is this?" My mother's answer was filled with panic.

"Agnes? It's me, Anna." I chuckled softly. I usually called my mother by her first name, since the one I actually referred to as "mom" was Millie, because she raised me.

"Anna! Hello! How are you?" Her Irish accent bled through the telephone as she got excited and I giggled.

"I'm fine, an' you?"

"I'm wonderful! Absolutely wonderful!" She laughed into the phone, but then became a bit serious. "Is there anything wrong?"

"No, nothing's really wrong." I played with the telephone cord. "Actually, it's kind of good news. I've saved up enough money for an airline ticket an' I'm gonna go back to England soon."

"What 'bout college?"

"That's where I need your help." I glanced at my bedroom door and brought my voice to a whisper, "I haven't told Richard this yet, but I'm planning on staying there for the rest of the semester... I wanna transfer."

Agnes sighed into the phone. "Alright then. I'll help you. Be here tomorrow morning at 10."

Richard came out of the bedroom and raised an eyebrow at me when he saw me on the phone. I bit my lip and looked down at my fingers that were still fiddling with the cord. "'Kay. Gotta go. Bye." I quickly hung up as soon as Agnes returned her goodbye, and then smiled up at Richard.

"Who was that?" He asked me curiously as he walked into the kitchen.

I swallowed a bit and smiled again. "Agnes. I'm just going to her house tomorrow an' spending the day with her."

Richard tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. "Oh... Alright then." He shrugged it off.

I sat up quickly. "I need a smoke. I'll be outside." I grabbed Richard's cigarettes from the counter and kissed his cheek before heading outside to have my first smoke in a week.

**A/N: Please tell me what you thought! I need inspiration. To write. Anything. Haha.**


End file.
